


Memories of those years long ago

by 51stcenturygirl



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Jacks memories of the wars, One Shot, Rain, Reflection, Remembrance Day, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stcenturygirl/pseuds/51stcenturygirl
Summary: A short poem illustrating Jack's memories of the wars he was in. Originally written on a past remembrance Sunday.
Kudos: 4





	Memories of those years long ago

Jack stood on a roof, alone with his thoughts on a cold November Sunday morning:

He ran with them

He flew with them

He sang with them

He laughed with them

He cried with them

He screamed with them

He drank with them

He played with them

He hurt with them

He sank with them

He marched with them

He trembled with them

He dreamed with them

He loved with them

He fought with them

He won with them

He lived with them

He died with them, over and over...

Captain Jack Harkness stood on a roof, on a cold and rainy November Sunday morning, and looked out over the bay through wet eyes. And remembered...


End file.
